PBA 013a
Wynn (unarmored) is going to check Tarak's room first, knocking loudly. 5:18:42 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Argh, go away, s'too damn early in the morning. 5:18:53 PM Wynn (unarmored): I need to speak with you, then you can go back to sleep. 5:19:37 PM Kestrel: Tarak opens the door, shirtlessly, red-eyed and quite dishevelled, blinking in the light. "What the hell's so damn important?" 5:19:52 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) holds out a piece of jam covered bread. 5:20:13 PM Wynn (unarmored): Nation is planning to jump soon. I thought I'd make sure you were really ready to go through with it. 5:20:41 PM Kestrel: Tarak: ... oh. ... thanks. Yeah, we're fine. Never did like that world anyhow. 5:20:45 PM Wynn (unarmored): You *should* be able to leave, even after the jump.... but things are rather unpredictable. 5:20:56 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) nods. 5:21:06 PM Wynn (unarmored): I also thought I should warn you about the side effects. 5:21:18 PM Kestrel: Tarak shrugs. "What side effects?" 5:21:28 PM Wynn (unarmored): Sometimes the jump causes... visions. Memories and nightmares. 5:21:51 PM Kestrel: Tarak: ... extra fun fer us, then. All right. 5:22:08 PM Kestrel: He takes the bread. "... savin' this for after the hangover." 5:22:12 PM Wynn (unarmored): You know... I appreciate the fact that you're willing to train me. I can't help but feel selfish though. 5:22:22 PM Wynn (unarmored): You could be doing more good out there than here. 5:22:53 PM Kestrel: He rubs his left eye blearily. "Maybe. Maybe not." 5:22:57 PM Wynn (unarmored): You can still change your mind if you want. 5:23:13 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'm sure Allys would prefer it if you did. 5:23:32 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Stuff her, she's had her own damn way too damn long. 5:23:54 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Now I'm goin' back to sleep. Thanks for the food. Good morning. 5:23:59 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) nods. 5:24:03 PM Kestrel: He closes his door. 5:24:08 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) knocks on Allys' door! 5:24:13 PM Wynn (unarmored): :D 5:24:46 PM Kestrel: Allys opens the door, looking less bleary but still half-asleep. "Yes?" 5:24:54 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) holds out the bread! 5:25:05 PM Wynn (unarmored): I wanted to warn you about the jump. 5:25:15 PM Wynn (unarmored): Nation's planning on making one sometime today. 5:25:17 PM Kestrel: She takes it, blinking. 5:25:20 PM Kestrel: Allys: And? 5:25:40 PM Wynn (unarmored): Well... they have some side effects that are unpleasant. Memories and visions. 5:25:59 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'd have preferred to know about them before experiencing them, so I thought I'd do so for the two of you. 5:26:31 PM Kestrel: Allys: I'm certain we can handle it. However, thank you for the warning. 5:26:49 PM Wynn (unarmored): I asked Tarak if he'd prefer to leave, but it seems you were right. Without your... command, I don't think he'll go any time soon. 5:26:58 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'm sorry. 5:27:37 PM Kestrel: Allys: It doesn't matter, I suppose. Work finds us wherever we go. Protect yourself, and good morning. 5:27:40 PM Kestrel: She closes the door. 5:27:54 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) blinks... then returns to the galley.